1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shipping containers for bulk handling of liquids, fine powders, granular products and other matter with flow characteristics, and specifically to their shipment by way of a collapsible bag encased in a strong outer shell.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Containerized fluids experience severe handling forces such as vibrations, incline-impact, and droppage during shipment. Fluids are frequently shipped by way of a "bag in a box" whereby a collapsible bag is enclosed by a rigid outer shell and the fluid is dispensed through portals. In this type of shipment container, the outer walls of the enclosed bag are subjected to continuous and abrasive movement of the bag against the walls of the rigid container. Such abrasion can result in bag breakage and leakage and resultant loss of contents and contamination of the surrounding area.
Prior container designs have sought to lessen abrasion by fitting the bag closely to the inner volume, as suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,609, or securing the bag to the inside of the container by a support mechanism as suggested in U.S. Pat. No. Re 28,846. Use of a double layer bag as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,143 avoids spillage by providing an extra layer.
None of these solutions is directed to the primary source of the problem, the abrasion of the bag from the outside rigid shell resulting from relative movement between these parts. A need exists for a structure which will lessen the abrasive forces experienced by the collapsible container bag during shipment.
3. Objects of the Invention
With the foregoing in mind, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved shipping container for liquids.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved container for shipping liquids which has a separate corrugated intermediate liner to protect an internal bag from abrasive contact with the surface, corners and seams on the inner surface of an outer rigid shell.
It is further the object of this invention to provide a container for shipping bulk liquids which has an internal multiple layer collapsible bag fitted within the inner dimensions of an outer container shell, and which is secured to two top edges of the inner surface of the outer shell; the internal bag having a chimney-like top spout or bung for either filling or discharge and also having a discharge fitment at the bottom of a side wall designed for insertion of a discharge valve through the side wall.
A further object of the invention is to provide a new and improved shipping container for fluids wherein the fluid is enclosed within a flexible bag, which bag is positioned within an outer shell, with an intermediate corrugated liner preventing abrasion between the bag and the outer shell.
Another object of the invention is to provide a movable container structure for liquid materials which permits easy transport, storage and dispensing of the fluid within a bag-like member.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows and, in part, will be obvious from the description, the objects and advantages being realized and obtained by means of the parts, methods, structures, apparatus and procedures particularly pointed out in the appended claims.